


Bones

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo





	Bones

Spock在酒馆里停了一停。这个固守清规戒律的人从来不曾出现在此地，幸好天色尚早，人数不多，饶是如此，仍然引起了一片喧哗。

Spock对所有惊讶的眼神一一点头示意，径直走向吧台旁歇息的警长。警长四十多岁，因为每日在酒吧厮混的缘故，已经有了啤酒肚。他看见Spock，就对他点一点头，很热切地说：“Spock！难得啊！竟然在这里看到你。”

Spock在两米之外站定，双手背在身后，不疾不徐地说：“Sherman警长，我听说昨天在镇子上发现了一颗头骨。”

因为是道听途说的缘故，Spock没有像往常一样精确到哪户人家附近。

“是的，”警长明显不甚在意，“前天晚上起了大风嘛，就吹过来了。寡妇Porlin发现的，吓了好大一跳呢！现在还在喝酒压惊……你看，就在那里。这种事情不多，但也不是没有。是个探险家，我猜。”

Spock并不喜欢“猜”，不过他向来宽以待人，于是只是说：“谢谢您，Sherman警长。我有一个不情之请。”

“这是第二件难得的事！今天一定是个什么日子。你只管说吧，Spock。能做得到我都做。”警长摸着他精心蓄养的八字胡说。

Spock既不吃惊，也不动容，平平淡淡地说：“我的请求是，如果我的朋友Kirk向您讨要任何档案，请不要给他。”

这并不是很难的要求，因为他的朋友Kirk才来了半年，每日游手好闲。拒绝给他档案是十分合情合理的事。然而警长却露出了尴尬的神色，又摸了摸八字胡，笑道：“哎呀，Spock……”

Spock内心叹了口气：“我明白了，看来是他捷足先登。”

警长点点头，为着不必亲口说出拒绝的话感到高兴，不过他仍然没有解脱，还有一件事情必须亲口说出来……

“事实上，Spock，因为他要的档案年代久远，我一时找不出来，他就说……”他扯了扯嘴角，直愣愣看着Spock。

“……我明白了，”Spock一个字一个字地吐出来，“请把档案拿来吧。”

“就在这儿，”警长扬了扬下巴，示意Spock看向椅子脚边的箱子，“有点多，要我帮你拿吗？”

“不，不必，”Spock一手一个，轻轻松松把两大箱文件提起来，情绪不大高涨地同警长告别。

他回到自己家中，Kirk正在沙发上躺着，手里捧着那倒霉催的探险家的头颅。听见开门的声音，这个英俊的男人立刻坐起来，兴奋地把头颅往前一送，叫道：“Spock，见见Bones——你把我的档案拿回来了吗？”

“拿了，”Spock说，“但我并不建议你继续下去。我建议你第二天就还给警长，装作读过了，并且一无所获。”

Kirk大笑起来：“Spock，这是不可能的！我可是最好的探员，没有我破不了的案子。”

Spock把档案放在门边，说：“可是这不是案子，Jim。而且，尽管你确实曾是最好的探员，现在你也退役了。”

Kirk笑容一僵，知道他没有明说：因为你的脑子被搞乱了，乱七八糟的，正常生活都做不到，这才退役了，被迫待在这个根本没法乱来的鬼地方，在这里最大的事情就是寡妇和酒馆主人偷情的时候羊被隔壁的Martin偷了。Kirk抚摩着手里的头颅，缓了一缓，笑容仍然灿烂：“Spock，你知道我的。再不找点事做，我就要疯了。”

Spock很善良地没有直说：你已经疯了。他肃穆地点点头：“我确实了解你，Jim，不然我也不会把文件拿回来。”

“谢谢你，Spock，”Kirk真诚地说。他从沙发上起身，小心地把Bones放在矮桌上，拖了一箱档案过来。Spock帮他把另一箱搬过来，说：“你看吧，我先告退了。”

“好的，”Kirk点点头，“对了，你还没跟Bones说你好。”他抬起头来，一脸认真，好像这是很重要的事情一样。

Spock低头看了眼头骨，白骨森森，似有幽怨之意。他无可无不可地嗯了一声，拔腿离开。Kirk唉声叹气，对Bones说：“你别怪他，Spock就是这样的人。”

倘若Uhura在这里，她会直言：不要再对尸体和证物说话了，这只会加重你的病情。但是她不在这里，Kirk乐得放纵自我，于是倒霉的疑似探险家不得不忍受Kirk的絮语。一会儿是：“这个人好像是你，是不是？不是，我看得出来，你比他俊多了。”一会儿是：“我不是说了只要男性吗？Bones，你看这个可怜的姑娘。”一会儿大惊失色：“你莫非是个江洋大盗？我要是早来二十年该多好！”一会儿又紧锁眉头：“怎么这种事儿也有？天呐，Bones，这要是你，我立刻就把你赶出家门。”义正言辞得好像他才是这栋屋子的主人似的。

到了晚上，Spock趁着Kirk沉迷档案，悄无声息做了一餐家乡美食，把Kirk叫过来吃饭。Kirk对着一桌子的绿色食物垮了脸，连连发誓下一顿绝对要自己动手，至少也要监督Spock。Spock不以为意，按照古老的训诫进行了祷告，悠哉游哉吃完了，嘱咐Kirk早点休息，如果做不到，也不要大嚷大叫，打扰邻居，隔壁的老太太Huffman脾气暴躁，如果惹恼了轻易不能脱身。Kirk龇牙咧嘴，说你放心吧，绝对把你吵醒。

Spock深深叹气，难免觉得遇人不淑，当初留在家乡可不好么。

Kirk言出必行，果然在半夜大声喧哗起来，冲进Spock寝室，一手抱着Bones，一手挥舞着一份档案，叫道：“Spock！我发现Bones是谁了！”

Spock双手交叠放在胸口，仿佛死尸一般，静默半晌，才说：“我为你高兴，Jim。这个案子可以画上句号了。”

“还早呢！”Kirk完全忽略了朋友兼屋主的不情愿，激奋昂扬地翻开档案，“Bones的名字是Leonard McCoy，三年前来到这里，进了沙漠，再没回来；档案说他是自杀的，但我查了一查——”

“Jim——”Spock低沉地警告道。Kirk置若罔闻：“——他是个医生，那时事业如日中天，怎么会自杀？而且他一向在南方，为什么突然来这里？大把谜团啊，Spock！咱们说不定会破个惊天大案——”

“Jim，你不能上网，”Spock说，“这件事就此打住，不要再继续了。”

他已经坐了起来，在黑暗中，双眼炯炯有神。Kirk静默下来，垂下手臂，搭在头骨上。

“Spock，”他小声哀求，“Spock，你真的觉得这半年我过得好吗？我宁愿疯狂至死。”

Spock悄然不语。好半天，他才说：“Jim，你的病情好了很多。”

在他沉默的时候，Kirk已经走到他身边坐下。他坚定地说：“Spock，你我都很清楚，就算我痊愈，也不能再从事我喜欢的职业了。我不想这样。我不想做个什么建筑师，什么工程师，或者甚至会计师之类的，平平安安过一辈子，我受不了。”

Spock叹息了一声。于是这一天就发生了三件难得的事情，可见确实是个大日子。Spock说：“好。我加入。”

在他以前的人生里，他认识到拒绝Kirk几乎是不可能的。现在不过是重演一遍。这也没什么难的。

Kirk猝不及防，放声大笑起来，轻快的笑声在夜色中格外响亮，没过两分钟就听见楼下咚咚咚的敲门声。Spock翻身躺倒，双手交叠放在胸口，平静地说：“你去应付。”

Kirk说：“Spock，你逃命可真是一流。”

Spock说：“承蒙夸奖。”然后就一动不动了。

且不提Kirk如何凭借超绝的魅力把老太太劝服。次日，Spock把壁炉收拾收拾，拿胶带把相关的档案都贴上去，细细标好重点。Kirk躺在沙发上和Bones对视，看进空荡荡的眼眶，把网页里那个有血有肉的McCoy医生套上去。你是一个医生。一个优秀的医生。你为什么要抛弃你的妻女来到这里呢？你那时在想什么？

绿眼睛的Bones不屑地嗤笑了一声，才要说些什么，就被Spock打断。

Spock说：“我把别的档案还给警长，然后出镇购买汽油、水和干粮。”

Kirk一惊，扭头看向Spock，这个严肃的人微微皱眉，似乎已经后悔了。Kirk说：“好。我看看我们的老爷车还能用不。”

Spock点点头。Kirk看向Bones，它被沙子打磨得粗糙不平，如果曾经有过怎样的生动，现在也只剩白骨了。Kirk拇指拂过它的颧骨，想到McCoy不情不愿的笑意，他一定不是个喜欢拍照的人。他甚至都不喜欢人际沟通。他平时虎着脸，说话恶声恶气，好像要把谁骂一顿似的；但其实他心肠很好。

Kirk停下来，想道：他为什么觉得他心肠好呢？

昨天他没做多少搜索，现在他有了Spock的允许，完全可以施展拳脚了。Kirk跳起来，冲进Spock的房间翻出电脑。

 


End file.
